I Hate You!
by Ella-Ia
Summary: TS. Akatsuki es una nueva banda que está teniendo su debut con gran éxito y comenzó su contrato con una renombrada disquera pero ¡Oh, cielos! Su manager asignada resulta ser una chica cuya primera experiencia será con este nuevo grupo sensación. La banda tendrá sentimientos encontrados por Sakura, su manager, pero esto tendrá un divertido final inesperado. ¿Quién ganará su corazón?


¡Hooola! Soy Ella reportándome al deber (?) con un pequeño Two-Shot que comenzó por un reto en un foro y que en realidad gustó bastante UuU

Aprovecharé para aclarar que no se trata de personajes que acostumbre utilizar como principales y probablemente ya habrán visto esto en dos One-Shot que no siguen mi estilo de pareja SasuSaku que nunca muere xDD Aún así, espero mucho que les guste (: Esta vez no pondré resumen ni nada parecido porque me ha ganado la pereza... pero, de cualquier modo, saben que sus reviews son bienvenidos y les recuerdo que serán tan solo dos capítulos xD

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

* * *

Cuando ella apareció no le dieron gran importancia. Era tan solo una chica cualquiera entrando al mundo de la música como manager amateur. Incluso era muy curioso que simplemente la hubiesen aceptado en una disquera de tanto renombre siendo una chica que a simple vista no pasaba de ser una egresada universitaria. ¿Por qué, entonces, habían asignado a Sakura Haruno como la nueva manager del nuevo grupo sensación del país? La respuesta era simple: era la hija única y adoración del presidente de la empresa.

Uno se imaginaría la cara de fastidio que pusieron todos los miembros del grupo cuando Kizashi Haruno se plantó ante ellos con esa sonrisa despreocupada antes de lanzarla a los lobos. Sí, bueno, no es que ellos estuvieran hambrientos por tener a una mujer cerca… era más bien que tenían a una cría para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas y hacer que fracasara por el simple hecho de que la actitud de Kizashi les había dado en el clavo. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Pero claro, replicarle no era una opción. Pese que en el principio lo intentaron, una vez se deshicieron de Orochimaru por su propio bien habían firmado un contrato en el que afirmaban no pondrían peros a las decisiones presidenciales a menos de que esta rompieran las normas ya establecidas en las muy específicas cláusulas del contrato. Aquél hombre era audaz.

Y ya que las quejas habían sido a mudas el disgusto lo fue igual. Akatsuki se había hecho especialmente famoso por la cantidad de miembros que poseía y sus, asombrosamente, distanciadas personalidad, un hecho que marcó enormemente su reacción individual ante la presencia de la joven e inexperta Sakura Haruno, con tan solo 24 años de edad.

En este caso Hidan fue el más evidente al soltar una risilla burlona al fondo de la habitación una vez que Kizashi se retiró, mientras que Kakuzu se había dedicado a desviar la mirada desinteresadamente mientras en su mente consideraba cuánta pérdida de dinero podría costar esa niña. Yahiko miró fijamente a Nagato y a Konan, quienes ni siquiera se inmutaron un poco, así que optó por ser pacífico pese a la actitud que generalmente le dominaba, y los otros dos se miraron entre sí de forma confidencial, diciéndose a los ojos que tenían que controlar al grupo o habría serios problemas de lo contrario. Probablemente quien mayor provecho le sacó al asunto fue Deidara, que quiso verle el lado feliz a las cosas conforme sus ojos delineaban cada curvatura en el cuerpo de la muchacha y una sonrisa se le dibujaba, considerándola una víctima potencial. Sasori pudo ser quien más externó su molestia cuando emitió un chasquido entre los dientes pero al que definitivamente le molestó aquella presencia más que a nadie fue a Itachi Uchiha. Esa cría ya la conocía.

Era una fortuna que gran parte de ellos supiera cómo ser paciente y seguir las órdenes. Al menos cinco de aquél grupo de rock pudo aceptar la sentencia de muerte que Kizashi Haruno les había puesto encima de una forma obediente. Así lo veían ellos mientras una inquieta Sakura se presentaba formalmente ante ellos inclinando suavemente su cabeza dejando ver cómo su larga cabellera sostenida en una coleta alta se deslizara dejando al descubierto su nuca. Mayor placer para Deidara, fue entonces, evidenciándolo al relamerse los labios un segundo antes de que Sasori le atestara un buen golpe en la cabeza, ordenando así que se controlara.

Pero a final de cuentas la primera impresión que sufrieron fue absolutamente reprobatoria ante la chica. Sí, eran un grupo de rock con guitarra eléctrica tanto como rítmica, bajo, batería, teclado, sintetizador y dos voces principales. Los sitios los ocupaban respectivamente Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Yahiko y las dos voces eran de Nagato y Konan. Eran famosos por la buena combinación de los chicos y por la imagen especial que daba la pareja vocalista, sabiéndose su romance desde los principios de la banda. Además eran chicos cualesquiera.

Ellos ya habían tenido su debut con Orochimaru como manager antes de decidir despedirlo y con la disquera de su lado habían tenido suficiente impacto para llamar la atención, pero no habían lanzado aún su primer disco, aún estaba en grabación cuando comenzaron a trabajar con Sakura a quien le vieron más cara de mensajera y mesera que de manager. Y era tan común el verla que terminaron acostumbrándose a ella como si de un mueble se tratara o tal vez de una simple mascota. Seguro que ella lo habría notado a estas alturas, la poca importancia que le daban. De igual forma se comportaba cortésmente.

—Buen trabajo —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras aplaudía a los chicos. Ella era la que de verdad se veía como una chica común y corriente de no ser por su estilo casi formal de vestir para el trabajo. Ambos la observaron fijamente, pues ella no había estado mucho por ahí los últimos días de grabación. Todos la habían mirado—. Preparé la sala de estar con bocadillos, tendremos una reunión. El Presidente no estará presente, pero sí unos agentes del área publicitaria.

—¿De qué va todo esta vez, Haruno? —cuestionó entonces Yahiko.

—Paciencia —interrumpió Nagato—. Si se ha tomado la molestia de tener la sala de estar privada y prepararla para nosotros debemos respetarlo —señaló—. Además creo que hemos terminado por hoy… andando —señaló y como si fuese orden divina todos se movilizaron.

La sala de estar era lo suficientemente amplia para tener a unas veinte personas dentro y a sus anchas. Era poco usual que las juntas no se realizaran en la sala ejecutiva, pero no era asunto de ellos la forma en que la manager decidiera manejarse. Además se estaba moviendo después de tres semanas de conocerlas y casi un mes de su debut.

Se acomodaron en las distintas sillas y sofás o sillones de la habitación. Era realmente cómodo y acolchonado, con un excelso estilo de la moda bastante moderno. Como siempre Konan se posicionó junto a Nagato, mientras los chicos se acercaban a una de las mesas de bocadillos o simplemente optaban por la mesa del centro, frente a una pantalla de tela blanca que Sakura había acomodado para la comodidad de su público con el proyector por igual al alcance. Todo estaba iluminado conforme ellos entraban y dentro se encontraban un par de miembros de mercadotecnia incluido el de publicidad, más alguien de la zona administrativa y tesorera.

La pelirrosa avanzó detrás de ellos y les señaló que se pusieran cómodos y tomaran lo que desearan mientras los otros ejecutivos les daban una respetuosa bienvenida. Sakura se dirigió al frente de la pantalla y les observó con tranquilidad acompañada de una sonrisa suave mientras ellos escogían su comida y sus sitios, aunque no fue al instante. Nagato tuvo que controlarlos.

—Bien, gracias por su gran trabajo a lo largo de estas tres semanas —empezó Sakura, hablando fluidamente pese a que todos acostumbraban verla mucho más tímida—. El día de hoy los he reunido aquí con el simple fin de presentarles un proyecto que estoy preparando para Akatsuki y su próximo lanzamiento de disco, que gran parte de Japón está esperando —continuó ella, antes de hacerle una señal a un miembro de mercadotecnia, quien apagó la luz y ella se hizo a un lado para que el cañón reprodujera una imagen con la portada del disco—. Debido a que es un grupo con ocho miembros es bastante complicado colocarlos a todos en la portada sin que esto se vea abarrotado así que aprovechamos el nombre del grupo para fabricar esta.

Varios de ellos abrieron los ojos. Era mucho mejor de lo que hubiesen esperado que resultara la portada de su primer disco llamado "Impact Damage". Habían logrado una fotografía exclusiva de un atardecer con las siluetas de cuerpos en plena lucha como si estuviesen alejados de la cámara, pero era lo suficientemente claro para que se lograran definir en la imagen. Y cuando cambiaron la imagen se encontraron la contra portada.

—Sabemos que poseen el logo del grupo de diversas formas en sus instrumentos o accesorios, en caso de los vocalistas —continuó ella—. Conseguimos hacer la contraportada enfocándonos en ellos… pero no pensamos excluir en ningún sentido a los miembros del grupo de la obra de arte principal —explicó—. Afortunadamente tienen un repertorio de música lo suficientemente amplio para usar fotografías de cada uno en cada página del interior del disco, donde colocaremos las letras para que los fans tengan más facilidad de aprenderlas —aseguró, con una sonrisa—. Las fotos son las que tomamos en la sesión del ensayo, creo que estarán conformes con los resultados.

Y lo estaban. Había que aplaudir fuertemente a los encargados del diseño y a mercadotecnia por aquél exquisito trabajo. Pudieron abrir la boca, pero ellos eran demasiado serios para una acción como esa, sin embargo la fascinación se reflejó en varios rostros y eso fue suficiente para Sakura, sobre todo cuando notó que los ojos del líder y su novia no podían moverse del interés y la emoción que tenían.

—Además quisiera tener breves grabaciones de ustedes al principio de cada canción, expresando lo que sienten por la música o por el grupo, inclusive si quieren contar alguna historia o un chiste… me parece interesante que incluso aquellos que lleguen a escucharlos por casualidad terminen sintiendo un poco de lo que ustedes y así pienso que podría subir la demanda y el número de fans que la banda posea —concluyó—. Pero tampoco podemos poner tanta producción tan barata… así que la única forma de hacer todo esto junto es dando un evento de lanzamiento V.I.P. para un específico número de personas en Tokio. Solo ellos podrían llevarse la edición limitada de lanzamiento, mientras que los discos comunes serán mucho más simples.

—Es una enorme producción —aclaró Nagato, aprovechando una pausa que Sakura hizo en aquél momento—, por lo que no creo que Kizashi vaya a aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Además nos estás pintando todo de color de rosa, Haruno —no iba a dejarse sorprender tan pronto por aquella chiquilla—. ¿Cómo piensas convencerlo?

—Cierto, no a todo le pinta también el rosa como a tu cabello —se burló Deidara al fondo, por lo que Hidan emitió una pequeña risa burlona y Yahiko intentó ocultarla.

—El proyecto ya ha sido aprobado. Tan solo hace falta sus respuestas —pero la voz firme y sincera de la pelirrosa les puso un freno inmediato, a lo que todos abrieron un poco los ojos ante la chica—. Más importante aún… las grabaciones personales las haré yo misma en privado.

—¿Tú? —enarcó una ceja Kakuzu, incrédulo—. ¿Sabes cuánto costará que falles?

—Estoy titulada en artes con una especialidad en música, creo que puedo grabar un par de voces en mi estudio privado —la fortaleza que la chica demostró en ese momento dejó a Kakuzu con los labios sellados y un pequeño piquete en la cabeza antes de que Deidara se burlara abiertamente de él. Directo al ego.

—Entonces supongo que no hay más que decir —señaló entonces Itachi, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Tenemos que festejarlo?

—Adelante —sonrió ella, mientras encendían las luces—. Empezaremos la semana entrante con las grabaciones. El producto se lanzara en un mes así que les pido que ensayen con toda su determinación cada canción y se den el correcto tiempo para pensar lo que dirán. Mañana empezaremos a escoger el orden de la música y los detalles de presentación. Les deseo mucha suerte a todos. Gracias.

Fue así como Sakura Haruno cerró varias bocas y puso a lugar a algunos sin siquiera notarlo o quererlo. Su única ambición era ser tomada en cuenta y hacer el mejor trabajo del mundo, lo curioso era que lo lograra. Pese a que la idea era muy clara y todos estaban motivados no estaban seguros de que las cosas fueran a salir tan bien así de simple. Descubrieron a cada día siguiente que no lo sería, puesto que el itinerario que llegó a sus manos era cosa de asombro ya que era tan estricto que no podían creerlo.

Empezaron a trabajar con tantos departamentos de la disquera que no se lo podían creer tanto como tampoco lograban aprenderse tantos nombres. Lo que sí sabían era que Sakura Haruno conocía a cada persona que le pasaba por un costado o siquiera veía a la distancia, saludando a todo el mundo con una fluidez y familiaridad que en más de un caso les hizo preguntarse quién era esa chica. Luego recordaban que era la hija del presidente de la empresa y todo se hacía más claro, pero ellos no se sabían que la chica fuese tan eficiente al grado de tener todo a la mano antes de ellos que siquiera lo esperaran.

—Podría morir ahora mismo —se quejó Deidara tirado en un sofá, mientras todos se acomodaban a comer y beber un poco de algo que se encontraran. Ella inclusive les había conseguido un entrenador para mantenerlos perfectamente en forma—. Sakura nos puso demasiado trabajo…

—¿Sakura? —cuestionó Sasori, mirándole de soslayo y enarcando una ceja—. ¿Desde cuándo te refieres a ella con tanta familiaridad?

—Desde que ella mola —respondió, a medio dormir en una posición muy poco ortodoxa y sus anchas en el sofá. Varios la miraron confusos y él levantó el rostro—. Les recuerdo que tengo la misma edad que ella… además uno se sorprende cuando se sienta a charlar un poco.

—Es cierto —corroboró Konan, entonces, haciendo que todas las miraras se dirigieran a ella—. ¿Sabían que ella baila y toca la guitarra? Tiene un excelente gusto por la música…

—¡Estás de broma! —exclamó Hidan.

—Adora al grupo —agregó Deidara, estirándose—. Cuando su padre le asignó el trabajo él ni siquiera lo sabía… ella se está esforzando para que tengamos lo mejor, incluso me enteré hablando con una de las de mercadotecnia de que ella movió cielo, mar y tierra para lograr nuestras fachadas del disco. Y miren cómo resultó.

—Le están dando demasiado crédito a esa chica cuando ese es su trabajo —bufó Sasori, a lo que los principales miembros que le acreditaron sus logros le miraron—. Ni siquiera ha terminado de dar resultados, dejen de ponerla en un pedestal.

—No tienes que ser tan hostil —se quejó Yahiko, estirándose.

—Como sea —bufó el pelirrojo, antes de tomar un poco más de agua, mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta, abriéndola y haciendo una pausa entonces—. Me largo… tengo que arreglarme e ir a esa mentada grabación —fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Pero qué quejumbroso —apuntó Konan.

—Él tiene razón —entonces el silencioso Itachi abrió la boca, llamando la atención—. No conocen lo suficiente a esa chica —se puso de pie—. ¿No tenemos cita con los diseñadores? Si no nos preparamos pronto llegaremos tarde.

—¡Tsk! —soltó Deidara—. Sakura nos puso demasiado trabajo…

La discusión había parado ahí, por ahora. Primero se dividieron y luego volvieron a reunirse para cumplir con sus compromisos. Pero sabían bien que Sasori no volvería esa tarde puesto que tenía que pasar unas cuantas horas en el estudio de Sakura. Así que se dirigió directamente para donde la dirección que les habían dado… vaya su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a un simple edificio departamental. Entró al ascensor y subió hasta el quinto piso. Entonces buscó el número 53 y éste no poseía nombre alguno. Tuvo que tocar el timbre para que contestara desde el intercomunicador.

—¿Diga?

—Soy Sasori —soltó secamente el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh, ya mismo abro! —exclamó ella, a modo que un zumbido hizo saber al chico que podía empujar la puerta entonces para entrar.

Había una sala de estar de inmediato y era tan simple que le parecía estaba simplemente en la casa de alguien. Miró a su alrededor y supo de inmediato que debía quitarse los zapatos, más aún al ver el piso alfombrado en varias partes y unos paquetes con pantuflas desechables a su costado. Pero Sakura no estaba a su vista aún. Tan solo alcanzaba a ver el televisor en la sala de estar con una consola de videojuegos conectada, al frente lo que parecía el comedor y a su izquierda lo que evidentemente era el pasillo que dirigía tal vez a la cocina y alguna otra habitación. Ese era, tal como lo miraras, el apartamento de alguien.

Se quitó los zapatos y se puso las pantuflas tras cerrar la puerta. Anduvo y se sentó a la sala de estar sin invitación previa antes de poder percibir el paso de alguien justo en el pasillo que dividía a la estancia del comedor principal el cual, debía mencionar, tenía buen gusto. De hecho la decoración era bastante neutral y bastante inclinada hacia la música de diversos géneros. Habían algunos posters, fotos y un estante con discos que no podía contar sin sentarse detenidamente con una o dos horas de sobra.

—Lamento la espera, estaba acomodando un par de cosas —anunció ella, antes de aparecer del todo—. Estaba en la oficina —ella venía de la habitación frente a la cocina.

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró a la pelirrosa con una blusa de mangas largas a tono negro y unos jeans. Era tan informal como nunca la había visto, con el cabello sostenido en una coleta mientras levantaba lentamente la mano para saludarlo. Nunca creyó que siquiera podría considerar admitir que Sakura Haruno era una chica en la que se fijaría de verla en la calle puesto que sin la cara de perro abandonado y confundido ni con la ropa seria ella parecía otra. Ahora podía decir que era simple y sencillamente una universitaria que gustaba de cosas comunes y que sin embargo tenía un carisma muy propio. Incluso tal vez le veía más potencial.

—Llegaste temprano —continuó ella, antes de hacer un gesto a su espalda—. ¿Gustas algo de beber o comer? No hay mucho en la cocina, pero tengo algunos bocadillos y si tienes demasiada hambre podemos pedir algo a domicilio…

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¿Hn? —ladeó ella el rostro—. ¿No te lo dijeron? Yo también trabajo a veces en mi departamento… esperaba que Deidara o Konan se me adelantaran —admitió, antes de suspirar, cruzándose de brazos—. En fin… tengo un par de cervezas ahí, si quieres relajarte. Sé que ha sido una semana pesada para ustedes.

—No necesitas forzarte a tener una buena relación conmigo, ser profesional me basta —le dejó muy en claro, poniéndose de pie—. Tomaré algo de agua, me hará falta en la grabación.

—Claro, como gustes —pero ella ni siquiera se vio afectada por esas palabras y él bufó.

Acto seguido se vio en la necesidad de seguirla por el lado del pasillo que no había visto con suficiente atención. Habían varios metros entre cada puerta, así que no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad conforme andaban, sobre todo cuando las puertas estaban tan adornadas.

—Mi socia diseña y baila —comentó—. Tiene un excelente gusto y hemos logrado de esto la representación exacta del arte. Espero no te perturbe tanta purpurina…

—Está bien. Son chicas.

—Es aquí —se detuvo ella, abriendo una puerta—. Por favor, ponte cómodo…

Era hermoso. Sasori era el tecladista de la banda así que admitió su asombro al entrar y encontrarse un estudio con pinta tan profesional como esa. "Niña de papi" se dijo a sí mismo mientras entraba ahí con aparente tranquilidad. Pero admitía que los viejos instrumentos de colección pegados a la pared de la zona de controles le tenían interesado. Luego le dio un vistazo a la cabina de grabación y bueno, parecía más bien una cabina de radio. No evitó mirarla ligeramente confundido.

—¿Quién manejará los controles?

—Yo —dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de la cabina—. Tengo un controlador a distancia versión compacta dentro… lo acondicioné la semana pasada para uso exclusivo de la banda —su sonrisa pudo haber sido la cosa más tonta que Sasori viera en su vida. Oh, cuánto odiaba a esa chica mimada—. Acomodé el teclado adentro hoy mismo, por si quieres agregar alguna pieza…

—Como sea —interrumpió él—. Empecemos…

Había algo que a Sasori no le gustaba para nada en toda su vida: estar en un error. Y el hecho de tener que pasar un par de horas con esa mocosa lo estaban llevando cada minuto más a la conclusión de que, en efecto, se había equivocado al subestimarla. Como todos los miembros del grupo lo hicieron en un principio. Todo porque una vez la grabación tuvo una pausa para que comieran se encontró con que la mentada Sakura tenía mucho más potencial del que el imbécil de Orochimaru pudo haber tenido como manager. La chica había trabajado con todo tipo de músicos que ahora estaban firmando con su padre gracias a que ella los descubrió, como tanto que admite que tuvo algunos errores. Todo mientras estudiaba la universidad.

Era natural. Al haber nacido ella su padre ya estaba lo suficientemente arriba en el mundo de la música para ser conocido con cierto prestigio en Japón. Ella nació entre estrellas de la música incluida su madre, una vieja cantando de Jazz. Quizá la pelirrosa no tuviese madera para cantar, pero algunos trofeos demostraban que era una bailarina fluida y algunas de las fotos de la secundaria y preparatoria le hacían ver que le gustaba la música. Haruno estuvo en diferentes bandas y clubes de música desde que estos empezaron hasta que terminaron. En la universidad se le pegó como chicle a su padre para aprender más.

—Padre me ha puesto esta prueba —le explicó ella, mientras probaba un poco más de los fideos—. Si fracaso no me dará otra oportunidad… Me sentí muy asustada cuando los escogió a ustedes para probarme: una banda de rock con suficiente influencia para que su debut fuera un éxito por sí mismo —suspiró—. Supongo que él tiene fe en lo que puedo lograr con ustedes… espero que todo salga bien.

—Qué egoísmo —ella reaccionó, mirándolo fijamente entonces—. Nosotros no tenemos que, por su interés en explotar tu indefinido potencial, terminar jodiéndonos si fracasas —la pelirrosa abrió lentamente los ojos ante aquellas palabras—. Si quería probarte, ¿por qué no colocarte con alguien exitoso? Si ni siquiera tú confías en ti misma —bufó—. Es estúpido.

Aquello pareció ser el sello de la conversación. Al menos así lo fue para Sasori que volvió su interés hacia los fideos y tuvo la intención de no emitir un sonido más por un buen tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que esa chica podía responderle, de cualquier cosa? Tenía, apenas, 24 años… quizá Sasori tan solo fuera tres años mayor a ella, pero era lo suficiente como para sentirse mucho más adulto que una niña que recién estaba terminando la universidad.

Pero él no conocía el temperamento Haruno. Él en su vida había tenido que lidiar con Kizashi o con cualquiera de esa familia en malos términos. Sasori había ofendido a una individua menor que él, además de inocente y perseverante. Ella hacía un esfuerzo inhumano por la banda y él ni siquiera lo sabía por el simple hecho de que, desde la perspectiva de Sakura, ellos no necesitaban saberlo ya que solo tenían que enfocarse en su música. Oh, pero Sasori estaba por enterarse de que su error era mucho más grande de lo que creía.

—Padre quería a un hijo varón —llegó casi por sí mismo—, pero en cambio me tuvo a mí con mi madre en un embarazo riesgoso… no pudieron concebir ningún otro hijo —continuó—. El resultado de ello fue que me educara más como un hombre que como una mujer. De no ser por mi madre seguro no sería lo que soy ahora…

—¿Una niña mimada con pelo de chicle? —justo en el orgullo—. Ni tú ni tus ojos ni tu currículum ni tu cabello de algodón de azúcar me convencen. Solo eres una niña que se fija en la imagen… por eso metes tanta mercadotecnia a nuestro trabajo. Ni siquiera parecemos nosotros.

—Por supuesto que me interesa —apeló ella—. El aspecto es importante, pero las grabaciones privadas para la edición especial del disco tienen un único fin: llegar al corazón de los fans desde las perspectivas personales de cada artista —espetó—. Deberías saberlo ya, Sasori: la imagen no ayuda mucho si no tienes algo bueno que decir. Como músico al menos deberías comprender que los sentimientos son los que mueven al mundo junto a la forma en cómo tratamos a las personas, no cómo nos vemos.

—Lo dice la chica que se ve como cualquier grupie ahora mientras en el trabajo más bien parece C.O. —burló él—. No me puedo imaginar la cantidad de tratamientos que te pones en el rostro y el cabello para lucir como una princesita.

—Probablemente cuide mi imagen para dar una mejor impresión a las personas —dijo entonces ella—, pero al menos también estoy al tanto de cuidar mis palabras y los sentimientos de los demás. Creo que eso es lo que realmente me hace ser lo que soy. Pienso que por eso padre me ha dado este trabajo… porque sabe que tan solo una persona paciente y atenta puede poder controlar a un gran grupo de roqueros que empiezan su carrera y que la mayoría de ellos solo saben criticar sin más. A diferencia de ustedes, admito cuánto me importa lo que piensan de mí.

—Tan superficial…

—En lo absoluto —lo interrumpió, haciéndolo mirarla entonces. Su semblante era firme y serio mientras se dirigía hacia él. Sus ojos eran fríos y el pelirrojo ni siquiera lo había notado por negarse a mirarla. Sakura Haruno era dura y él no lo había visto antes—, es simplemente que el mundo quiere verme el lado malo y yo solo le entrego el bueno. Es por eso que la gente seguirá trabajando conmigo —se puso de pie—. Es porque tengo la madurez de ser profesional, cortes, atenta, clara y amigable al mismo tiempo. El momento en que logres dominar todo eso, Sasori, será el momento en que puedas dirigirte tan altaneramente hacia mí porque, ya que evidentemente no lo sabes, no has conocido lo difícil que es este negocio.

Le había disparado con una pistola de hielo. Lo había dejado congelado mientras se retiraba del comedor con su plato y vaso en mano, dirigiéndose a la cocina para lavar los tratos. Lo dejó con tanto que pensar. Le cerró la bocota y lo avergonzó. Lo más duro era que lo había hecho sin público que se lo reprochaba, hecho único que le dejaba en evidencia lo respetuosa que esa condenada muchacha podía llegar a ser. Porque pese a haberse molestado en ningún momento tuvo intención alguna de ofenderlo ni nada por el estilo. ¡Demonios! Esa chica era astuta como ninguna que había visto antes. Esa chica no era común y corriente, como las grupies que se llevaban siempre de fiesta. Sakura Haruno tenía carácter, cosa que él jamás había notado en esa cara blanda que la chica poseía. Ahora sí que estaba seguro que la odiaba.

Lo peor del caso fue que una vez él terminó su comida ella volvió para tomar los trastes sucios los lavó todos. Y una vez que terminó con ello volvió con dos botellas de agua y sin verse resentida o fingir una sonrisa le indicó que debían volver al trabajo. Las siguientes dos horas de grabación fueron los minutos más incómodos y largos de la vida de Sasori. Conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba dando cuenta de cómo aquella muchacha lo había puesto en su lugar. Se sentía humillado. Quería que lo tragara la tierra en ese instante. Ella siguió siendo tan profesiones que no podía creérselo, más aún cuando se despidió.

Al siguiente día Sakura llegó con un radical cambio de cabello con un corte por encima de los hombros.

**Primera Parte: Sasori**

**Shut the ****fuck**** up!**


End file.
